Moonlight Lullaby
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: Rated M for Sexual Scenes. Kagome and InuYasha has been on their journey for 4 years. Everyone has changed, but one thing remains, InuYasha's constant longing for Kikyo. One night, all that changes when he has to pick while Kagome is falling off a cliff.
1. Moonlight Talk

Moonlight Lullaby

月光の子守唄

_**Scroll One: Moonlight Talk**_

It had been a long journey. A very long journey indeed, four years of hard work...four years since everyone had been searching. One by one, destroying Naraku. One by one, finding shards. And one by one, splitting up. Slowly before all this, everyone gained a piece and sense of: pride, dignity, loyalty, love, and...hurt. These were emotions daily for the six that had begun this awful dreaded journey.

Kagome was now nineteen, starting the journey when she was fifteen. She sat still, in the nightly lit sky full of stars that covered above her. The cliff that she sat on seemed almost as sad and desperate as she was. The wind blew in the breeze, brushing past her bitterly. She continued to stare out at the view which was presented infront of her. Her thoughts seeping onto her face. Ever since the beginning of this journey, all she did was rely on others to keep her from being safe.

"How was I to be able to get any stronger if I kept getting in their way?" Kagome whispered bitterly to herself. Knowing you are a burden is one of the hardest things to accept. Kagome didn't feel tears rise up like she usually should, maybe because she had wasted enough on the hanyou who was sleeping back in camp, or so she thought. Kagome's gaze never left the empty stars. The empty stars that completed the dark-filled sky.

Kagome's hair brushed around her and a shiver went down her spine, it was then did she realize there was another presence around her. Kagome didn't bother to look at that person, knowing full well who it was. She smiled sadly and kept her gaze still on the nightly horizon.

"Kagome..." Shippou's timid, yet muscular voice was heard. He now was twelve years old, since the beginning of their long quest, he was only eight. To him, Kagome was the mother-being of his life. She took care of him, fed him, gave him a sense of contentment, want, and need. She loved him as though he were her own child. He didn't know how to thank her enough, so all he did was stick by her side and gave her his full support. He knew he couldn't stop his adopted mother's hurt and sorrow, but the least he could do was keep her company, give her a shoulder to cry on...just to never be alone was good enough.

As Kagome heard Shippou's voice, she glanced at him. Reassuring him that she was okay. She was very grateful to Shippou...he was the one to comfort her since he started understanding the situation more and more between her, InuYasha and Kikyo. Shippou walked to sit down beside Kagome. Yes, he grew,in fact, he was getting up to Kagome's shoulders. He grew in a very fast amount of time.

"What're ya doing out here Kagome?" Shippou asked, worried about his adopted mother's safety. Kagome patted his head and smiled towards him.

"I should be asking you that question." Kagome responded. This annoyed Shippou, not the fact that Kagome was treating him like an ignorant child, but because Kagome was hiding her emotions to him. He knew Kagome long enough to know when she had something troubling her.

"Stop acting as if I don't know, Kagome?!" Shippou shouted at her. Kagome retracted her hand and stared at Shippou with disbelief. "I know why you are sad?! I don't need you to hide it from me anymore!! I know that InuYasha hurted you last night because he went to Kikyo again!! I saw your tears, I smelt your scent!! Stop acting so distant from me Kagome!! I want to help!! I want to get rid of this pain...I want you to be happy, Kagome..." Shippou looked down as he ended his last few words quietly, knowing that he bursted unintentionally. Kagome regained her composer and smiled sadly. She then grabbed Shippou's face to make him look at her directly in the eyes, only to be surprise that his tears were running down furiously. With that, she hugged him close to her, unable to bear how he is crying for her.

"...Shippou--"

"...Kagome. Please, tell me what I can do? Please, stop hurting anymore, mama! It hurts me to see you so sad..." Shippou's childish voice was heard. He sounded like a baby that was being tormented. Kagome couldn't stand this...she didn't really think about how Shippou would feel. She tried her best to keep Shippou happy, but in the end, he still saw right through her. Kagome started feeling tears sprinkle at the ends of her eyes. How could it be that she still had tears left to mourn?

"...I can't tell you what to do, Shippou. I can't even tell myself what to do? What do you want me to say? This is my destiny...to mourn for the love that I cannot receive. This is why you must not get in my way, because it's my destiny, not yours..." Kagome whispered sweetly, trying to console the youngster in her arms. Shippou started crying furiously, showering Kagome's kimono styled top with tears.

"I can't! I just want mama to be happy!!" Shippou stated furiously as Kagome patted his head. "Please...Kagome, let us just leave here...let us begone! We can find the shards on our own right?! We don't need InuYasha!! Sango and Miroku already left!! Why can't we?!" Shippou asked Kagome, looking up at her face. Kagome stared down into Shippou's emerald eyes.

"That's not possible as of now. I had promised InuYasha that I'd stay with him no matter what. InuYasha would be lonely and we can't let that happen to him...he's been through it before, it wouldn't be right to leave him." Kagome said staring at the stars.

_"Moonlight, why do you shine?_

_Is your rays trying to show us the path?_

_Are you trying to guide us?_

_Or are you watching over the world?"_

Kagome sanged her lullaby to Shippou. He lied his head on Kagome lap, staring up at the moon. Inspecting the rays that shined off the ball of light in the sky. Kagome played with strands of orange fired hair from Shippou.

_"Is the stars that float beside you your friends?_

_Or are you lonely as me?_

_Your light is all that I see..._

_...Keeping me warm."_

Shippou started to feel bags on his eyes as he heard his adopted mother's sweet and smooth voice. Every time he needed to sleep, she would sing him the moonlight lullaby. It was because they were always under the moon when she cried and it was always Shippou who'd ask her to sing it. She was use to it as well, she loved singing her adopted son to sleep.

_"When I stare up at you..._

_...All I see, is your moonlight._

_Shining down on me..._

_Are you lonely as me?"_

As she sanged, she stared up at the moon, seeing how it was so covered in stars, but was the moon as lonely as her? Was she the only one who could feel the loneliness embed in the soul of the moon? Was the light that penetrated around the moon just a barrier to keep itself from the stars hurting it? These were unanswered questions that would never be answered.

_"Moonlight, am I going to keep asking you questions?_

_Or will you answer me one night?_

_Please tell me, are you trying to guide us with your light?_

_...Or are you as lonely as me?"_

After Kagome finished, she glanced down at Shippou to find the little growing boy, asleep in her lap. She smiled sadly down to him and stared up at the moon. How could it be that this little youngster, knew so much about her, when she didn't tell him anything? Kagome's tears began to race down her cheeks, biting her skin bitterly. She flinched a bit as the wind blew past her. It was clear, her emotions were evidently plastered on her face...and she didn't know how to contain them just in her heart...would she be able to leave this era happily? Or will she leave with the sadness covered inside her?

She took out the bottle that contained the remaining shards. Staring at it intensely, she noticed there was four shards. These four shards were left, all that there was needed, was to defeat Naraku and obtain the remains of the pink jewel. This was the start of why everyone was where they were now...

InuYasha looked around camp to find no one there, his fears was getting the best of him as he looked around more frantically. Was he alone? No, she promised to never leave him. He ran to where he could smell her scent, to where she was with Shippou, to where he felt comfort. As he approached the cliff side. He saw Kagome staring up at the stars with Shippou on her lap. Her face looked of discontent and she seem too in deep thought to notice him there. He walked up and sat besides her, she turned over to look at him with surprise.

"Wench, what're you guys doin' out here?" Kagome only looked down at Shippou than back up to the stars.

"...I wanted some place to be alone, Shippou just followed me out here." Kagome smiled, playing with Shippou's hair again. InuYasha growled ruthlessly as he got up and started to walk away.

"Why do you always need time alone?" InuYasha asked as he stood, not daring to look at Kagome's figure. Not daring to see the sadness that was shown through her aura.

"..." Kagome didn't answer him as she turned to see a demon run up to her and Shippou. InuYasha was so distracted in deep thought that he didn't even realize a demon was near. By the time he got to turn and called out for Kagome to be careful, he saw...in slow motion as Kagome, Shippou, and the Demon jumped off the cliff. Her hand trying to reach out to him and the other, holding onto Shippou.

"...Ka...go..me!!" InuYasha shouted as he tried to reach out to her. But unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. The only thought he could think of was to jump down after her, suddenly Kikyo's soul stealers blocked InuYasha's way. "What the hell are you doing Kikyo!! Get out of my way!" Kikyo smirked a bit.

"Do not panick. My reincarnation will be fine. That furball that was with her, he should be able to save them both." Kikyo stated monotoneously. InuYasha growled but was blocked from view to see if they really were.

"I don't care!! I got to go save Kagome! She needs my help!!" InuYasha was about ready to slice the soul stealers.

"...And I don't need your help? Do you choose her over me?" Kikyo asked, a bit hurt but not evidently visible in her face. InuYasha stopped what he was doing, he couldn't think. What could he do? Right now, Kagome was probably falling fast into the river below and she needed him...but he needs her _and _Kikyo. He didn't know. InuYasha turned to see if Kagome was all right when suddenly Shippou was floating above him. He looked up to find Kagome's limb body on top of Shippou's new flying form.

"Shippou--" InuYasha was interrupted.

"No, InuYasha. I'm not letting Kagome go. She's gone through too much of you and your Kikyo bull. I won't let my mama be in this sort of danger from you anymore. You let her fall as she held onto me tightly. Your decision has been made, you pick Kikyo." With that said, Shippou flew to afar, at a very fast pace. InuYasha stared with disbelief. Why did Shippou say that?

"Shippou!! Get back here!!" InuYasha only heard his echoes. He turned to look at Kikyo and she just stood there, not moving a muscle in her body. "H-how could you do that?! You gave me no choice?! This wouldn't have happen...?!" Kikyo stood, only watching InuYasha's trembling form.

"If you fear of being alone, you need not worry. I will accompany you throughout the rest of the way. I do know where Naraku's castle should be and I will help you regain the remaining jewel pieces." Kikyo stated, InuYasha looked at Kikyo with wide-eyes. All that flashed through his mind was Kagome's smiling face, her soft voice, everything about her. It wouldn't be the same...but it was true, he didn't want to be alone. So he accepted, no matter how much his heart was pulsing, he did.

'_Kagome, stay safe...I know Shippou will protect you with his life, but I just can't stand it...knowing you are so far from my reach now._'

InuYasha thought about how last night he went to Kikyo, feeling nothing but joy surround him as he in Kikyo's arms. Now, that he finally had Kikyo beside him, why did he suddenly feel so empty?

**So this is the remake of "To have destiny changed." I told you I would remake it and I'm very sorry for taking so long. Forgive me? I'm trying to make this a LOT better than the first version. I hope you all like because I'm liking it alot so far. That lullaby that I wrote, is a song that I'm trying to create! It's sound good right now, but I can't put it onto the computer yet. If I do, I'll post the imeem link up alrighty? Well I hope you like it as far as it's coming right now! I'm adding new parts to it as well, so yay!! Please R&R! Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

**-**_**Misstress Hanako**_


	2. Light of a Firefly

Moofnlight Lullaby

月光の子守唄

_**Scroll Two: Light of a Firefly**_

Within the walls of InuYasha's inner emotions, was an empty barrier. One that use to be filled with Kagome and her memories. All but is here is fading...everything he remembered of her that was once there, was now evaporating. He couldn't seem to understand himself. He was a half-demon, he should remember her scent, her movements, everything about her. So why was he suddenly loosing everything he once had of her? He didn't know it...glancing over at the cold priestess, who he had shared a part of his heart of...he saw that she was refilling her body of souls. That was all she had been doing for the past hour in a half. His patience was growing thin but he didn't want to start anything...it wasn't like how it was with Kagome.

This was strange, he didn't know why but when Kagome was with him, he seemed to compare _almost_ everyone she did to Kikyo, but now..._everything_ Kikyo did was compared to non other than Kagome. Why was his mind switching on and off from Kagome to Kikyo? Why couldn't he decide who he cared about? It was such a difficult task...

Ever since Shippou took Kagome away two months ago, InuYasha hasn't been able to sleep well. Afraid of knowing that Kagome and Shippou may be in danger. Sure, he resented Shippou for taking Kagome...but he understood why Shippou did that. He didn't blame Shippou...he sort of felt grateful. Not that Kagome was gone, just that she could get a way from the very being that was hurting her. In which, he knew, was him.

InuYasha looked down in shame...Kagome has given up everything she can to keep herself in this era. She gave up her schooling in the future, her family, her happiness just to obligate herself to this difficult task she believes that was her fault.

"InuYasha, we can start going now. I'm am done feeding off souls." Kikyo stated coldly. InuYasha felt digusted by that sentence, but reluctantly, he got off the tree branch he was resting on and began walking besides, Kikyo. He took a few glances at Kikyo and felt an awkward silence amongst the two.

"So...do you sense any shards?" InuYasha asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Even after two months with Kikyo, he still didn't know what Kikyo was ever thinking.

"No, I do not. When I do, I'll inform you immediately." Kikyo responded, getting straight to the point. InuYasha nodded slowly and followed her as led them both. "Do you really miss my reincarnation so much that you must not utter a single words towards me?" This startled InuYasha. He did not expect that coming...

"...Kikyo, I--"

"...No, silence. I do not want to hear anymore. I understand." Kikyo said walking more a head. InuYasha could only stare at her back as she began walking away. He didn't even say a word and she understood him already? This was ticking InuYasha off...

"I just don't know what to say..." InuYasha said, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"I see." And with that said, she just kept walking. InuYasha looked a bit disappointed. If it was Kagome, she would turn around and give him a reassuring smile, telling him she was alright...No! He should not be thinking about Kagome...

Kagome walked alongside the path she grew a customed with. It's been at least two months since she was here. She some how felt content but still worried about InuYasha. Shippou had told her that he last saw InuYasha with Kikyo. Kagome understood, she didn't cry nor protested. She knew that one day, InuYasha would choose Kikyo. Kagome was only there until that day was to come. She smiled sadly to herself and began picking up the herbs that were under a big tree. Kagome looked up and saw an imaginary InuYasha sitting on it and then Kagome shook her head, only to find him gone.

After picking up the herbs, she sat down under the tree. Taking a look at her surroundings. This place reminded her so much of Kaede's village, but it also made her think about the differences between them. In Kaede's village, she knew people there...she trusted people, but in this village, the village Shippou and her had eased in was different. It felt like she was an outcast, but then again, she did asked the villagers if being a priestess here would be okay. And she did get there consent...it just felt so different not having InuYasha around when she was sleeping...

"Priestess Kagome! Priestess Kagome!" A small girl named, Hidori Shinagawa shouted, running up towards the now priestess. Kagome smiled as Hidor jumped and sat on her lap.

"Yes, Hidori?" Kagome asked, curious of what the little girl had in her hands.

"Look what I got! It's a firefly!!" She opened her hands and saw the firefly. Kagome frowned, the little firefly looked like it was captured and hurt. Kagome took the firefly in her delicate hands.

"Hidori, you shouldn't hold a firefly captive. It's not good for them." Kagome began softly. "Their light is as pure as a human's soul, they guide you when it's dark with their beautiful light and if you shatter that light, you might get lost in the darkness of the night, do you understand?" Kagome asked sweetly as Hidori's eyes watered.

"I'm s-sorry, Priestess Kagome! I didn't mean to. I just wanted to give it to you because you reminded me of the firefly!" Hidori stammered shyly as tears race down her chubby cheeks. Kagome smiled sadly as she wiped away the tears.

"And why is that?" Kagome tried to lighten the situation.

"Well, for one, it was pwetty like you!" This made Kagome blush lightly and giggled. "And it's because one night, I was outside before going to bed and I saw the light of a firefly, it reminded me so much of how it can help the other firefly so freely. Telling the other that it's not alone! Being a big help!!" She shouted happily and ran off giggling. Kagome just looked at her fading traces.

"...Help so freely, huh?" Kagome whispered amongst herself. "...I just wish I can convince myself that I was a big help." Kagome got up and began walking, following after Hidori.

As she reached the village, she spotted Shippou, he was playing around with the children and this had made Kagome smile to herself. How can Shippou be so carefree and smile happily? Did he not miss home? Kagome saw Shippou look at her and smiled brightly at her. Kagome smiled back as she retrieved her self into the hut that the villagers kindly built for them.

"Priestess! Priestess!" A man came running into the hut, looking out of breath. Kagome turned around, startled but tried to remain calm.

"Yes, what is it Shisui?" Kagome asked nicely.

"...there's some people here to see you. They insisted on seeing you because you were the head of our village." Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'Head?' Kagome nodded.

"Let me get myself ready before I talk to them. Send them here, but do not let them in until I say so." Kagome said sternly as she began putting on her haori and then carefully putting on her obi around her waist.

"Priestess, your visitors are here." Shisui's voice was heard and Kagome turned towards the entrance.

"...Tell them to come in." Kagome's stern voice was heard, but her composure shattered as she saw who was at the door.

"K-Kagome...?"

**CLIFFY! So does anything make sense? I hope it does! Tell me, I'll be sure to try to answer your questions.**

**-**_**Misstress Hanako**_


	3. Against Your Own Will

Moonlight Lullaby

月光の子守唄

_**Scroll Three: Against your own will**_

"K-Kagome?! Is it really you?" A feminim voice was heard as a young woman entered the entrance. Kagome couldn't breath.

"Sango..?" Kagome's voice was heard with a squeak. With no second to waste, she ran into Sango's arms. Holding her close friend tightly. How was it possible that Sango had found her? They were so far away from home...Kagome looked up, wiping her face, just incase of tears, which weren't very evident. Kagome looked at Sango for a bit, Sango seemed a bit curvier, and her hair gotten longer.

"Kagome...what are you doing here?" Sango asked, voice a bit timid. Kagome smiled sadly and signaled Sango to follow her. Sango did what she was signaled and sat down with Kagome staring straight at her.

"Well, It's a long story, but I've got to ask, how did you manage to know that I was here? Is Miroku here as well?" Kagome asked eagerly. She looked at Sango to see if Sango was going to reply, afraid she might've asked too much. The young woman infront of her smiled brightly to reassure the priestess that everything was alright.

"Well, Miroku and I were just passing through here. We decided to just stop in and ask if we could stay in this town for a few days, we hadn't gotten any news of Naraku's castle and we were heading back to Kaede's village." Sango replied back to Kagome. Kagome nodded, understanding what Sango had just told her. "But...what I'd like to know is, what are you doing here? Where's Shippou? And where is InuYasha? Are they here as well?"

Kagome looked a way sadly and then back towards Sango. "Only Shippou and I live here now. InuYasha...he...he went with Kikyo." Kagome stammered, trying to look at Sango without feeling like she needed to be pitied. Sango's eyes widen a bit.

"W-What?! Why? How could that bastard be so cruel--!!" Sango jumped up right away. Kagome stood up as well.

"No! Sango, it's not what it looks like...I don't really know what happened, actually. It was just what Shippou told me." Kagome tried to calm Sango down, which did get her to look at Kagome with a questioning stare.

"I don't seem to understand? He went with Kikyo? But it's not what it looks like? What?" Sango asked, trying to comprehend what Kagome was trying to say.

"What I meant was--"

"What Kagome meant was that, me and her were pushed off the cliff. InuYasha didn't sense it and by the time he could reach us, we fell too low for his reach. Kikyo had stopped InuYasha, knowing that I would save me and Kagome." Shippou came in with Miroku. Sango turned to look over at Shippou. Kagome just looked plainly at the wooden floor. "You see, Sango. I gave InuYasha time to see if he really was going to save us, going to save _Kagome_, but he didn't come...so I decided, once I reach up there, I would give InuYasha the biggest and honest lecture...but as I reached up towards the cliff that InuYasha was still standing on, I heard Kikyo say, 'Do you choose her over me?' He didn't respond because he didn't know. That I know for sure and my anger got the best of me...I couldn't let Kagome stay with someone who didn't know how to decide for themselves." Shippou explained thoroughly and Miroku nodded, approving of what Shippou did. Kagome gripped her hakama tightly and Sango stared sadly at Kagome.

"Did Kagome want any of this though, Shippou? Did you do against her will?" Sango broke the ice that was in the room. Kagome instantly look up, tears raced down her cheeks. Shippou looked at Sango with disbelief.

"I-I don't know! I mean, I just thought this was the best idea!! I didn't want Kagome to suffer." Shippou added shamely. Miroku patted Shippou's head and sat down next to Sango.

"Shippou, even though your intentions were good, you didn't ask for Kagome's consent. Maybe it was hurting Kagome, but that didn't mean that you had to act rash on your own. Do you understand what we are trying to say? Does Kagome seem happy here?" Miroku asked, looking at Kagome's weary figure.

"Miroku--" Kagome began. She turn to look at Shippou shamelessly. Suddenly Shippou hugged Kagome tightly on her waist.

"Kagome! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!! I thought it was for the best!! I forgot about what you said..." Shippou held onto Kagome tightly. Her eyes softly and she rubbed her hand on his head.

"Don't worry, Shippou. This is now my home...It's not what I intended, but as long as you're here with me, I'm fine." Kagome smiled softly down to Shippou. His smile widen and he ran out of the house with glee.

"Kagome...are you sure about this?" Sango asked, worried about her close friend she known for over four years. Kagome nodded once and looked at Sango with a piercing direct stare.

"Sango...Miroku, I have a favor to ask of you both..." Kagome sighed sadly. They nodded their heads. "I know this is getting in both of your way, but I would like you two to accompany InuYasha in the next few days. I know him, I can tell he's lonely. Even if he has Kikyo by his side...it wouldn't be good enough to keep him happy."

Sango frowned. Even after all this, Kagome still had the heart to think about InuYasha...Why was he not able to choose between which girl? Clearly, Kagome would be the person that would fit InuYasha very well. That she'd seen with her very own eyes. Miroku grabbed onto Sango's hand and squeezed, reassuring her that he would go if she would. Sango nodded, she couldn't not accept this request, it was so pure, so gentle, so loyal of Kagome to asked...InuYasha was also their companion as well.

"Alright, Kagome...We'll both go, under one circumstance." Sango stated. Kagome continued to stare. "That is that, you come to visit us once each month." Miroku smiled at Sango's returning request. Kagome's eyes widen a bit and she seemed reluctant to answer, but she hesitantly nodded her head. Sango smiled and reached out and hugged Kagome softly.

"Thank you so much, Sango and Miroku! You don't know how much it means to me..." Kagome tried to sound like she wouldn't cry. It just hurted her so much to be away from InuYasha. Sango's smile reassured her, like always.

Kagome let Sango and Miroku stay with them a few nights before taking off and finding InuYasha and Kikyo. Kagome felt like she could sense InuYasha's discomfort, his loneliness...and most of all, his love. She didn't know how, but she felt it and it was bothering her.

Around midnight, Kagome got up and started walking towards the river that she found as she skimmed through the forest this one day. Coming across it, was beautiful fireflies. Their lights twinkled everywhere and it was such a beautiful sight. Kagome sat at the ledge that was right before the water hit.

Mother nature sure was a beauty if you knew how to treasure it. Kagome looked around, surely the best things in life were really free. Kagome dipped her hands in the cold, refreshing water and stared at her weary reflection. Eversince she was away from InuYasha, she couldn't get much sleep...she couldn't help wonder what InuYasha was doing. Kagome stared up at the stars...she couldn't help wonder...

"...what star are you sleeping under tonight, InuYasha?" She whispered amongst herself.

**-**_**Misstress Hanako**_


	4. Autumn Light Chrysanthemum

Moonlight Lullaby

月光の子守唄

_**Scroll Four: Autumn Light Chrysanthemum**_

As Autumn came around, so did the colors. It began to change from a very lime green, to a nice crispy orange. The wind got cooler and the days got longer. Kagome got on her hoarse, today was the day she was suppose to go back to visit Kaede and them. Shippou decided to stay home and watch over the house.

"Be careful, Kagome!" Shippo shouted from the entrance. Kagome nodded and kicked the sides of the horse to speed it up. It was the fourth time she's been there, which meant four months has gone by. She knew the direction there and she was set if anyone or anything was to come in her way to get the jewel.

"Heyah!" Kagome shouted and the horse's pace grew faster. Kagome wanted to get there in probably three hours. Since it was just a bit far away. She hasn't seen InuYasha since the cliff, even though she has been there four times, she only stayed for half a day (half in the village and half to visit her home in the future), but this time was different, she had to go and stay for a week, it was because someone in the village had caught a drastic cold, she had to ask Kaede to give her medicine to recover. She also had to go to her home to stay for her grandfather's birthday.

Kagome stoped at a near river, giving the horse some resting time. She pulled it to the river as it drank away. Kagome sat still watching the horse, smiling softly at it. As she turned, she saw a beautiful chrysanthemum. It was the flower of November. Kagome put a finger to her chin and thought of what month she could be in. It was the third time the moon has been new since summer, so it should be getting close to November. Kagome smiled and reach down to feel it, instead of picking it up. This chrysanthemum was different from ones that she had seen before...it was light colored and seemed like it was floating heavenly on the edge of the stream. Was it content? Was it happy just being here alone?

The thought of it made Kagome's smile fade. It was alone yet happy? That meant that Kagome should be also, right? She was alone...not literally, but she felt like her connection towards InuYasha started to fade. She had not seen him for the longest time...maybe he already has made Kikyo the happiest woman of her life...maybe, he had forgotten all about Kagome...Kagome's frown deepen.

The horse breathing snapped Kagome out of her thoughts and she stood up. It seemed like the horse was ready to get going. She pulled the horse away and got on, pulling on it, and taking off.

After an hour in a half, Kagome reached the outskirts of the village. Passing by the bone eater's well. It use to be the key to return home, but what was home now? Kagome didn't know...she had no home. She didn't have a place she was use to belonging. She got off the horse and pulled it towards the well, so she can sit for a bit. The area, it all seemed the same...nothing really had changed. Kagome smiled sadly, is smiling sadly the only thing she has been doing lately? It seemed like she had no idea what to do as an emotional gesture...

Kagome pulled the horse with her as she got off the well and towards the Tree of Ages. She looked up at the falling leaves that were shedding of it's spring to summer memories. It would regain new ones at the beginning of spring again. Kagome patted the tree and closed her eyes, trying to imagine InuYasha sitting a top of it. She looked up and saw him, but shook her head.

Again, it was just her imagination playing with her. Kagome looked back up and he was still there, looking down at her directly in the eyes, with a soft, unexplainable expression. Kagome backed away. Was she seeing things?

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome whispered as he jumped down from the tree. He continued to stare at her longingly. Why was he doing that? And why wasn't he answering her? "Is it really you?

"...Kagome. It's been a while." InuYasha said trying to sound confident and cocky. Kagome stared at him as he walked up to her. Kagome nodded and took in his looks.

His hair was a bit longer, he seemed a bit weary and his clothes seemed like he couldn't fit it as well as he use to. Was he starving himself? How come he didn't look as thick as he use to be? Kagome reached her hands to touch his face but pulled back. He than grabbed her hands and rubbed it softly.

"...What have you done to yourself?" Kagome asked, voice horse and shaky. He looked away shamelessly and let go of her soft, delicate hand.

"Being with Kikyo, it gave me a sense of not eating properly." InuYasha said trying to look away. Kagome nodded, forgetting that Kikyo doesn't usually eat the way InuYasha does.

"...I see." Kagome said and pulled back a bit. InuYasha's eyes widen. That was very unnaturally Kagome...Kikyo usually did that. Kagome began walking away with the horse and then turned to him and smiled, reassuring him everything was going to be okay and the breath that InuYasha thought he was holding was released. So she was still _kinda_ the same. He followed after her as he continued to inspect her.

She gained more curves, her hair, it was longer too. She matured, he could tell and her aura...it didn't seem like that perky girl he use to know. He didn't know how but just by looking at her, all his memories he thought he had lost regained and he suddenly remembered her perfectly and clearly.

Kagome reached Kaede's hut as she tied the horse onto a nearby pole. She petted it and walked inside. Inside was Sango and Kaede trimming ends of chrysanthemums. Kagome's eyes widen a bit before dropping it towards them. They looked up and Sango jumped up and hugged Kagome. Kaede also went to greet Kagome.

"Welcome, Kagome. Please, make yeself at home." Kaede said sitting down and folding the ends of the chrysanthemums. Kagome's head cocked to the side, confused and Sango giggled.

"Kagome, I'm getting married in a few days." Sango said gleefully. Kagome's eyes widen and she felt a bit hurt. Hurt that Sango had not told her sooner.

"Why had you not told me sooner, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango giggled a bit more.

"Well, I figured that you'd come visit soon. Miroku just proposed and we decided the sooner the better, so that's why Kaede and I were trimming and folding the ends of these chrysanthemums. We wanted them to be our wedding symbol. We were just getting prepared, waiting for you and Shippou to--Wait, where's Shippou?" Sango looked around curiously. Kagome fiddled with the ends of her haori.

"Shippou decided to stay to watch over the house. I was going to come and stay for a week, it was becase someone had caught a drastic cold and I had to come here to get Kaede to help me make some medicine." Kagome said solemnly. Sango nodded, understanding.

"That can't be no good. I hope everyone is okay..." Sango said sympathetically. Kagome just smiled shaking her head.

"Do not worry. I'm the head priestess there, I will take care of everything. As long as Kaede helps me...?" Kagome asked turning over to Kaede. Kaede smiled genuinely.

"Aye, child. Of course I would help ye." With that said Kagome hugged Kaede. InuYasha stood on top of the roof, unable to contain his smiling face. It had been such a long time since he last seen Kagome...she was still Kagome. The Kagome he grew to admire, grew to understand, grew to...dare say it _love_?

"So Kagome...My wedding will be soon, how will Shippou be able to come?" Sango asked, worried about her fox friend, also Kagome's adopted son.

"...Hm...I have an idea. But it may be too much on you and Kilala." Kagome suggested. Sango just nodded for her to continue. " Well, I believe that since Kilala can go at a faster pace than the horse, than You and Kilala can go and get Shippou, he can come for a day and then return while I stay trying to get medicine with the help of Kaede. What do you think?" Kagome asked with her finger tip on her chin. Sango clapped her hands with excitement.

"That'd be no problem! Going to your place is only about little time! I will go get him in two days!" Sango said excited. Kagome couldn't be happier, trying hard not to frown. Kagome was definitely happy for Sango and Miroku, but Kagome was saddened at the thought that maybe she could never to do. Never fall in love to be loved back...never be married.

"I'm so happy for you both, Sango." Kagome tried smiling widely. Sango noticed Kagome trying too hard and she went to hug Kagome, shocking both Kaede and Kagome.

"Kagome...don't feel sad. One day, you'll go through the same reaction as I. You'll be married to a loving husband and have many kids. You'll find your contentment." Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome felt tears prickle and she held tightly onto Sango. As Kagome sobbed, InuYasha sat up. His eyes sadden as he heard Sango's words.

"...Thank you, Sango. I appreciate it a lot." Kagome said as she let Sango go. She stared at the chrysanthemums that was in the basket, folded with the love and care of Sango and Kaede. Remembrance of the chrysanthemum that was at the edge near the river...it seemed light and beautiful...almost happy just being there alone. Kagome wanted so much...just wanted so much to just be that chrysanthemum and forget about being surrounded when all you can do is love yourself and your solitude..

As nightfall hit, Kagome layed still, in her futon. How come she couldn't sleep? Maybe it was because InuYasha was there also...InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were all in this little hut, including her. Was she taking up space? She looked around.

Sango was sleeping over at the corner with Miroku beside her, holding her waist protectively. Kagome smiled sweetly and looked around, Kaede was on her futon, sleeping peacefully. InuYasha was sleeping near the door, his back to the door and Kikyo was sleeping near Kaede, her back against the wall as well. Almost the same as InuYasha. Kagome looked out the window, the stars were heavenly tonight. Without a second thought, she crept out of the little hut and walked over the little path, just to take a full view look at the entire village.

She used to live here...she use to be able to come freely and smile with carefree. Had she changed as the years went by? Of course by now, she was able to protect herself...but would she be able to come across it when Naraku shows up?

"Kagome?" Kagome felt InuYasha's presence near and she nodded. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. His smooth and crisp voice still can keep her going. Her heart raced...what was she to say? Her breath was caught in her throat as he sat beside her, staring at her with his loving golden amber colors eyes.

"...I-I, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kagome asked, stammering. He just smirked a bit. It was then he smelt her spiking scent. Was she aroused? Or was it just his imagination?

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked, not noticing the huskiness in his voice. Kagome felt herself becoming nervous and not able to control herself...she was now a mature girl, it would be normal for her to feel like this around men now.

"I'm...fine." Kagome tried convincing him, even herself. InuYasha couldn't take it, her scent was intoxicating him. He placed his hands on her soft cheek, feeling the delicate and fragile skin. His eyes soften and her cheeks turned a bit pink.

"...I've missed you." InuYasha was now a man, he should be honest with his feelings and his words. Kagome pulled back, a bit startled at his confession. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders and placed a sweet, soft kiss on his cheeks.

"T-Thank you...I needed to hear that." Kagome couldn't take off that cheeky grin. He really admitted that...it was the first she had ever heard him so sentimental. "I missed you too."

InuYasha didn't need her to say anything as he placed his hands at the back of her head and kissed her passionately. He really did have affections towards this woman. Kagome was in shock for a few seconds before melting into him. She was so new to this...was she to fight back?

Of course InuYasha had kissed Kikyo before, but he never had gotten to the point of loosing his breath. He pulled a way and stared into Kagome's eyes that were clear emotions of love, lust, and desperation. He smiled a bit as he kissed her jawline, then her earlobs. He tried to be gentle, just following his instincts. Kagome moaned a bit and her eyes widen. How did she learn how to sound like that? Was it natural when it came down to these things? How far was this going to last?

"...InuYasha..." Kagome said softly, this made a shiver go down InuYasha's spine. It was satisfaction right? She was satisfied that he was doing this to her, wasn't she? Encouraged, he began kissing down her neck and started sucking on her collarbone. In all the time he has spent with Kikyo, he was never intimate with her...this was his first time being so close to anyone, yet alone Kagome...Over the past months with Kikyo, she had always kept her distance. He always wondered if it was because he was a half-ling...

He kissed his way down to the valley of her breast and started to open her haori up a bit, revealing her mouded breasts. He took in every moment he could as he stared at the coppered colors nipples that had already hardened at his touch. He then placed one hand on the breast that he wasn't nipping, sucking, or licking on. Kagome arched her back a bit, wanting to feel more of him, wanting to be loved...wanting to be close. She moaned and felt excitement over this newfound pleasure. InuYasha stopped, trying not to go far...it wouldn't bid so well if Kikyo's soul stealers were flying about. Kagome's hazy eyes stared at InuYasha as she tried to regain full consciousness.

"Maybe another time, love." InuYasha said pulling Kagome up and fixing her haori, then kissing her tenderly. Kagome nodded and started walking back, with InuYasha besides her. Kagome didn't know what was going on...sure she had her morals, especially now that she was a priestess, but she was so tempted by InuYasha's touch.

As they reached Kaede's hut, Kagome couldn't hold back but give InuYasha a tender kiss before entering. InuYasha grinned like a happy dog and entered the hut, sitting where he was before and staring at the direction Kagome was sleeping at.

...Never has he ever been so close to anyone. And tonight, it just proved to him how much Kagome meant to him and how much he meant to her...

For the first time in a few months, he smiled as he fell into a light slumber.

**So this story is so going out of hand. But hey! I'll add more angst alright?! Don't hate me! I just couldn't help but add that lime. I'm not spoiling nothing but things will begin to change slowly over time...hehe! R&R! I hope you likey!! **

**-**_**Misstress Hanako**_


	5. Despair Under The Moon

Moonlight Lullaby

月光の子守唄

_**Scroll Five: Despair under the Moon**_

The next day, everything went back to being it's normal self. InuYasha and Kagome had acted like nothing happened. Of course, with the exception of always blushing when they looked at each other. Though Kagome knew how to conceal her feelings a bit, she still felt the sexual frustration in between her legs as she sees InuYasha and she had no doubt he could smell it. She was also sure that was what led to last night, he was intoxicated in her scent as she was in him completely.

"Kagome, let us start finding herbs, I have a lot in my garden. Let us go take a look, my child." Kaede suggested as Kagome picked up a basket, ready to go pick up some herbs.

"Alright, Kaede. I'm all set now." Kagome said as she started to walk out the door of the hut. Kaede nodded and walked alongside Kagome.

As they reached the garden, Kagome gasped at how much herbs Kaede had. Her garden only had half as much. Kaede chuckled lightly and began showing Kagome herbs that may help her as a priestess. Kagome nodded as she listened carefully.

InuYasha sat at a far tree, staring at Kagome. Watching intently as she was so concentrated to help her people. That had been the Kagome he always knew. Suddenly Kikyo's voice was heard from the bottom of the tree. InuYasha looked down.

"InuYasha, I heard a rumor of Naraku. It is said that his aura was felt at a nearby village." InuYasha's eyes widen.

"Which village?!" InuYasha shrieked almost immediately. Kikyo looked at him directly.

"...the one Kagome is calling home, as of now." Kikyo didn't want to sound sad, mostly because she didn't want to look weak but she was sad. Just because of the poor people who could of been slaughtered to death by now. InuYasha jumped off the tree and ran straight towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" He shouted. Kagome turned to look at him and smiled towards him.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kaede spoke. Kagome looked over to see Kikyo walking towards them as well. Kagome glanced back at him and gave him a questioning look. Why was he so out of breath and what is it that is so urgent?

"...You, my reincarnation." Kikyo stated. Kagome turned to look at Kikyo. "...Upon a rumor that I have heard, I believe that Naraku's aura was felt not so long ago." Kagome continued to look at her, awaiting for her to finish. "My soul collectors had caught a wiff of Naraku at your village."

Kagome's whole world ended right there. Her body went into shock as she looked over at InuYasha, seeing he wasn't looking at her but the ground meant it was true. Kagome dropped her basket and ran, ran to where her horse was. Untying it and getting on it. She didn't care if she had no medicine. She didn't care if she were to die...all she cared was all those lives that were depending on her was there.

_Hidori..._

_...Shisui._

_**Shippou!!**_

The horse began galloping at a very fast pace. Somehow, she felt InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku close behind. Kagome wouldn't let her tears fall, it was just a rumor, it couldn't be true! No! She only left for only a day!! Kikyo said "Not so long ago.." It wouldn't mean anything!!

By night time, Kagome had reached the village. Everything was scattered. Kagome's eyes widened in horror. It was true...Naraku probably came here looking for her. Kagome ran, ran around calling names. Names she didn't know herself. Names that she only heard. Names that...she...she..

"Hidori! Shisui!! Yamanaka!! Yukata!! Chiyako!! SHIPPOU!!" Kagome cried out as loud as she can. InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku stood...at the outskirts of the village watching as Kagome cried frantically to the unknown villagers. Kagome fell in the middle of the road. She was punching the ground hard and rough. "No...No!! Why did it have to be them!! Why didn't he come to me!!"

"Kagome..." Sango began, but Miroku placed his hands on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and he shook his head. It only implied that Kagome needed to be alone. InuYasha also had a hard time holding himself together. This whole entire village reeked of Naraku's scent.

Kagome's sobbing and disoriented figure got up as her shoulder's started shaking wildly. Kikyo couldn't stop feeling a tad bit sorry for the mortal. She had come to Kaede's village in search of medicine to cure those that were sick in this village, only to have them slaughtered while she was away. Kikyo inwardly shook her head. How tragic can Naraku get?

"P-Priestess K-Kagome...?!" A raspy voice called out, stumbling. Kagome's eyes widen and she ran to the young man. Grabbing a hold onto him as they both fell, he was in her lap.

"Shisui..." Kagome's eyes soften. Sango examined him, it was the man that brought them to Kagome's house. He was had a very good look to him and seemed almost of a higher class. If you didn't include his clothing, of course. "W-What happened here?"

"H-He came and attacked us at nightfall. Looking for some jewel fragment...I didn't understand...any of it...but I did my best to protect this village..." Kagome removed a strand of hair that was in his eyes. He was covered in bruises and dried blood. "Shippou tried his best to fend them off...but there was so much demons...So I told Shippou and them to run..."

"Where did they go?" Kagome asked softly, trying to at least give the man some comfort of his last moments.

"...they went up North...Shippou said he would get as much villagers to safety...as possible." Kagome nodded and Shisui took her delicate hands, trying to hold onto it with his life. "I'm..I'm scared Priestess...I...I'm afraid to die..." Kagome's tears began to drip onto his face.

"Oh, Shisui...I'm so sorry...If only I were here, you would've..." Kagome buried her head in her hands. Shisui's smile didn't cease to fade though...

"I have something important to tell you, Kagome..." Shisui rasped out. InuYasha could only stare at the scene. If you didn't know Kagome, you'd believe this was a love scene and they were an actual couple. InuYasha didn't mean to but he felt a pain in his chest. "...Please, don't feel that it is your fault...I gave my obligation to protect this village, because of you...eversince you came to us...you've given us all new light..." Kagome's startled expression made his chuckled a bit. "...Eversince the first time I saw you...I've been in love with you, Kagome."

He held onto Kagome's hands and squeezed it tenderly. Kagome didn't know what to say or to do but listen to his story. Feelings flushed through her and she would've felt like a very lucky woman if she wasn't already in love herself. "...You were the most beautiful, kind-hearted woman I've ever met or saw...every day, since you've been living here...All that made me happy was seeing your beautiful, soft, expressions. Seeing you play with the children...all in all. I loved you so much..."

InuYasha felt his heart pulse. Ever since Kagome has arrived huh? That's been a while and this young man couldn't honestly tell her his feelings? Of course, Kagome must've been hard to approach...

"...You were my light, my everything...I began to see things from a different perspective be cause of you..." His raspy voice began to sound timid and he began to cough lightly. Kagome called out his name and he squeezed her hand to reassure her. "I just want to thank you...for coming and giving me hope...all that I ask now...is that of one tiny favor...will you please give it to me?" Kagome didn't know what to say...it was his last and dying wish. She would make sure to grant it for him..

"Of course, Shisui...anything." Kagome spoke softly. Shisui pulled his hands up to rub away the tears that were stinging Kagome's paled cheeks.

"...Please grant me the title of being the luckiest man on earth...by giving me a last kiss goodbye..a kiss to satisfy that I've been given the best life...any man could've had..." His startling request made everyone pull back a bit. InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed, Kikyo's expression seemed to drop a bit, Sango's eyes widen, Miroku just nodded in respect of the young man's wise and intelligent words, and Kagome...her hand delicately brushed his hair strands as she nodded. Unable to decline his request. She bent down and kissed his bruised, blood covered lips.

As she kissed him, InuYasha felt his heart drop. He understood though and he didn't complain. It was a last request of someone who was going to be gone soon. InuYasha thought of the words that he had confessed to Kagome. He was a very honest man...but not honest enough to tell Kagome before hand. After Kagome pulled away, Shisui smiled gratefully.

"...You know, I was always afraid to approach you...it was because you always seemed like you had something on your mind...more like someone. Always going around...smiling happily. You know what though?...I saw right through you, Priestess...I knew you had someone you were worried about..." InuYasha continued to stare at Kagome, seeing her startled expression meant it was true. Was it he who have been on Kagome's mind? "...but now that I have confessed this to you...It's my time..."

"Shisui!!" Kagome cried out to him. He just smiled as his eyes rolled back and his body went limb. Kagome held onto him for dear life, crying endlessly into his chest.

"...Kagome." Sango began, walking up to Kagome. Kagome looked up to Sango's eyes and felt even more depressed.

"...Sango, did you know? That it was Shisui that helped Shippou and I as we reached this village. He...loved me, Sango. He loved me...and yet, like every other guy...I turned him down. I didn't know his unrequited love. I was oblivious to the fact that I could've moved on with life instead of staying so behind...!! I could've gotten married like I've always wanted and had a loyal husband like I've always wanted!!..." Kagome cried, wiping her tears. InuYasha's heart tore at her words.

**"...had a loyal husband like I've always wanted!!..."**

His frown was now visible on his face. It was because of him that Kagome felt so distrusted in guys. He looked at the young man that had died in her arms. The yougn man would've made Kagome happy...it seemed like he cared about Kagome a great deal...

"...I'm, I'm just a burden to all these people. To everyone around me...one by one, they are all going to be slaughted just because of me..." Kagome cried. Sango placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "...I'm already a burden to you all..." Sango pulled Kagome's face to her and slapped her very hard, startling everyone around them.

"Stop talking nonsense Kagome!! I'm tired of all this!! You know as well as I do that you are not a burden!! You've been with us through our roughest times to our best!! We wouldn't have succeeded this far without you!! This was meant to happen!! It wasn't your fault!! In all, you just came to our village to help those in need in this one!! Now stop being so caught up in this little game of Naraku!! If you really want to avenge their deaths, when it is time, we'll all be together and fight!! Even if our lives were at sake!!" Sango shouted as she held onto Kagome dearly. Kagome cried in her shoulders, her trembling form held onto Sango and Miroku came up from behind, hugging both the young women who were involuntarily crying.

InuYasha finally started to walk forward and grab the young man's body, placing it in an open place. Giving this man a proper burial would've been something this Shisui guy and Kagome would've wanted. It's the least InuYasha could do, since he took very good care of Kagome and Shippou. He was very grateful...

"...InuYasha?" Kagome looked up at him and all he could read from her eyes were despair.

"...Giving this guy a proper burial is what you'd like right?" InuYasha asked softly. Kagome nodded as she tried to get up. Kikyo didn't know why but she felt envious to the young priestess. Kagome, she, she was able to express how she felt in a way that didn't make her sound weak, but strong and fragile. She was able to create a senseful emotion that even Kikyo could feel. Kikyo touched her chest a bit...she felt like she had a heart, a heart that was pacing very fast. Kikyo frowned and only stood where she was at. How could she let herself be in InuYasha's way?...This Kagome, she...she was something Kikyo is not now. If Kagome was to talk about being a burden, Kikyo should rethink that and think the opposite.

It was because of Kagome that InuYasha had become a person he was now. Should she be grateful? Or hurt? Kikyo continued to stare as Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha said a few prayers before Miroku placed the body into the hole InuYasha had finished digging.

'It had seem like your mind games had gotten over it's exceeding limit, Naraku.' Kikyo thought sadly...this was getting too out of hand...

**Oh! The agony! I know...I started crying when I wrote this chapter. I mean, I was listening to a sad song as well. I was so into the moment that I started crying. Stupid huh? But hey, what can I say? R&R!**

**-**_**Misstress Hanako**_


	6. Emotional Loneliness

Moonlight Lullaby

月光の子守唄

_**Scroll Six: Emotional Loneliness**_

Sesshoumarou, the first oldest son of the invincible dog demon lord, walked into a deserted village, which reeked of Naraku. It also seemed like InuYasha and his companions were here not too long ago. Sesshoumarou walked into it, over in open fields was a buried graves and flowers placed on top of them. This village, it must have been slaughtered by Naraku. Blood was everywhere...he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for these unknown villagers.

"Lord Sesshoumarou, what do you suppose happen here?" The imp toad that was the servant of the dog demon asked, curious at his surroundings

"It is not that of our business, Jaken." Sesshoumarou said sternly as he walked past broken homes. Rin looked at her surroundings. It was a horrible sight indeed. It reminded her of when her village had been tampered as well.

"Lord Sesshoumarou?" Rin's feminim voice was heard.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshoumarou asked, still walking ahead. Not bothering to look behind. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. What was this scent he smelt? It reeked of that strange mortal girl that was traveling with InuYasha. Sesshoumarou looked down, able to smell that it was scent of tears. Tears for the villagers, tears of agony and pain. How could it be that, even that mortal girl cried uselessly? When people die, they cannot be brought back to the living world with tears. Did she not understand that?

"Was InuYasha and them here not too long ago, my Lord?" Rin asked, head cocking to the side as she rode on Ah and Un.

"Yes, they have." Sesshoumarou answered coldly.

"And it would seem that Naraku was here as well." Jaken added bitterly. "This is tragic for these villagers. Not able to defend themselves against a ruthless killer like Naraku." Jaken shook his head sadly. Sesshoumarou just began to walk ahead. It would seem that Naraku's games were a bit too ahead of Sesshoumarou.

"My Lord! Wait for me!!" Jaken finally took notice of the dog demon who was already almost six feet away from him. As he ran, he tripped, like always.

Kagome didn't look behind her anymore. She rode onto her horse, going North of the direction she was coming from. Riding as fast as she could, trying to make it in time to see if any other villagers were hurt as well.

InuYasha carried Kikyo and Sango and Miroku rode on the fire cat demon. During the whole time, Kilala stayed quiet and observed. The cat demon was with the horse when the tragic scene had happened. Kilala smelt the tears and the blood, but decided to go against getting angry and wild.

As they continued their journey, everyone had decided now would be the best time to just stop for the rest of the night and rest. They all had a longs way the next day. Sango and Miroku slepted under a tree. Kikyo had her soul collectors help her sleep on a nearby tree. InuYasha had decided to sleep under the one Kikyo was sleeping on top of and Kagome, she just lyed on a tree across Sango and Miroku. Everyone was exhausted, especially Kagome...she never thought that any of this would've happened, especially since it was so soon.

Kagome stared at Sango and Miroku, they were both going to have their wedding as well...this got in their way. She got in their way. She shook her head vigourously. It wasn't time to be feeling guilty. Right now, she had to find Shippou and them. Kagome looked up at the nightly lit sky. She was also going to be missing her grandpa's birthday...it was the second time this year. She didn't mean to and she hoped that her grandpa would forgive her, eventually...

She couldn't sleep, even how exhausted she was...the current emotional state she was in, she couldn't sleep. Everything went by in a blur and now, she was back to being beside InuYasha again. On the same team, same side...same feelings. A shooting star went pass her and Kagome's eyes widen.

Closing her hands together, she thought of a wish which she hoped would come true. InuYasha inspected her from the distance he was at. She seemed so broken, so torn, and so alone. Dealing with her own emotional pain and he couldn't do nothing about it. He didn't know what he could say to make things better...because it wasn't. To have others die because of you would be too tragic. InuYasha didn't blame Kagome, he was just trying to think of what Kagome would be thinking.

Of course, no one saw it coming. No one had known Naraku would strike so quick...in such little timing. So unexpected as well...InuYasha's eyes sadden as he thought about Kagome. Maybe if he was to have treated Kagome better back then, maybe Shippou wouldn't have taken Kagome and they both would've stayed with him. He would of kept them safe and then she wouldn't have been feeling this way. InuYasha felt Kagome turn her gaze onto him.

"...Why aren't you asleep InuYasha?" Kagome asked him softly. He just shifted a bit.

"I should be asking you that question, wench. Seeing as though you seem so stressed out and stuff, I would've thought you'd be knocked out sleeping." InuYasha retorted back. Kagome continued to stare at InuYasha with that solemn expression.

"...I just can't InuYasha. I'm afraid...that if I close my eyes, the image of people being slaughtered will get the best of me and I'll wake up crying. I'm afraid that I might actually...be alone in this world." Kagome said pulling her knees up to her chest. InuYasha got up from where he was sitting and dropped down in front of her.

"Kagome, I want you to listen to me." He stared at her straight in her eyes. "No matter what happens, I'll never...never ever let you feel that way. You are never alone. We, I...will always be here with you, by your side. I promise you that." InuYasha said as Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes. Kagome nodded gratefully. InuYasha hugged Kagome, oblivious to the fact that Kikyo was still sleeping on top of the tree. Luckily, she actually was resting. Her body seemed to absorbed the souls that she collected and she felt that it was needed to take a break.

InuYasha stared into Kagome's chocolate orbs and bent down to kiss her lips sweetly. Kagome didn't hesitate to kiss him back but then she realized that Kikyo was still there and pulled away. InuYasha looked at Kagome with a confused expression.

"...We can't. You have Kikyo now. It's not the same as before, InuYasha...I mean we never did anything before but it's just that now that you have Kikyo by your side. It's not inevitable to be doing this with you..." Kagome said trying to look away. InuYasha understood but still didn't hesitate to hug Kagome to his chest, startling Kagome.

"...I want you to know Kagome. I may be obligated to Kikyo...my heart isn't." InuYasha honestly spoke. Kagome's cheeks burnt at his confession. He looked at Kagome with a loving and longing desire. He kissed Kagome one last time before going back to where he was seated before. Kagome smiled softly...was InuYasha speaking the truth?

InuYasha sat there, still thinking deeply. After all the months that kept Kagome away, he began to realize that Kagome was always the one that he liked before. Sure, he had liked Kikyo, maybe even loved her...but he has never felt so strongly for anyone. None the less, Kikyo. He cared about Kikyo, but he didn't feel like this about her. He just...had to obligate his mission to avenging her death. Just like Kagome right now. It was also like when Shisui requested for the one last kiss...

...though it pained her, she still gave him that request full heartedly. And that is what he is doing right now. Well, has been doing at least...

Kagome continue to stare up at the stars, was she emotionally alone? Was there others who feels like her at the moment? Kagome shifted her eyes to Kikyo. Did Kikyo feel alone as well? Kagome never gave it into consideration of how Kikyo has been feeling. Then again, Kikyo has been silent this whole trip, only when she said that it should be time to rest was when she spoke, but even so, her voice was also monotonous.

A thought came up, Kagome tried reaching out to Kikyo with her soul. Trying to search for any emotions that may connect with her feelings. Kikyo was too tired to have felt her soul pulsing. As Kagome searched, she found: hurt, envy, anguish, and most of all...emotional loneliness. Kagome let the search go and she pulled back, breathing deeply. Could it be that Kikyo was feeling these emotions? Why?

..._hurt_, _envy_, _anguish_ and _emotional loneliness_.

Kagome's feelings were no different. Were they that alike than they thought? Hurting slowly on the inside...hate groveling up their pure souls. That was what happened to Kikyo and Kagome feared that if she were to become even more an emotional wreck, she would turn more bitter and colder than Kikyo already was...

**I'm sorry! Short chapter...I thought this would've been good enough. I'll write more soon! R&R Please! Arigatou Gozaimashita! **

**-**_**Misstress Hanako**_


	7. Determination Between Yourself

Moonlight Lullaby

月光の子守唄

_**Scroll Seven: Determination Between Yourself**_

It was the next morning as everyone decided to leave. Kagome got on her horse as it began to gallop, the direction Kagome was leading it. There was a nearby village that settled near the river that flowed there. It seemed to be a fishing village. Kagome, InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku began their journey down to the little village.

As they reached, Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit cautious. Would the villagers be able to answer her unanswered questions? She was so afraid they'd reject her...so afraid they'd reject all of them.

"Hello there, sir." Miroku began as he went up to ask an old man. Sango sweat dropped, it seemed he still had it in him. Kagome smiled lightly at Miroku's determination. He was always the first ones before to always go up to talk to the villagers. Kagome walked up beside Miroku, giving him a hand.

"Greetings sir, we were wondering...if you''ve seen an amount of villagers that had come by here not so long ago?" Kagome asked, not afraid any longer. The old man smiled at Kagome and then nodded.

"Aye, We sure did see a handful of people coming here, what was even more odd was that there was a fox kit with them." The old man said, Kagome didn't know what to say. Relief ran throughout her whole entire body.

"Oh! Might you tell us where they are at right now?" Miroku asked bowing slightly. The old man led them to an open field where there was a lot of people sitting around. Kagome didn't know what to say as everyone turned and saw her.

"Priestess Kagome!!" Everyone that was in the field shouted, little kids running to her as she opened her arms for them.

"Children! Hidori! Yukata! Yamanaka! Everyone!! You are all okay!!" Kagome cried as they ran into her arms, tears springing in their little eyes. InuYasha stared at the sight, Kagome was so loved by her people...he couldn't help but smile.

"...We were all so scared..." Hidori admitted. Kagome nodded patting Hidori's head. "It was thanks to Shippou. He created a fox fire barrier in the last moment and protected us all. He's very injured and tired right now..." Kagome nodded again and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, everyone...I failed you all. I shouldn't have left you in such a vulnerable state." Kagome cried, shoulders shaking violently. The kids hushed her and held her like she was their mother. "But I promise...with everything, I will protect you until this war subsides!" Kagome said to them with determination. InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku smiled at the determination found in Kagome. "Please...take me to Shippou."

"He's over in that hut..." Hidori pointed. Kagome got up and walked towards it.

"Priestess..." A woman called to Kagome, she looked over at her.

"Are you alright, Yuki? You aren't still sick are you?" Kagome asked, placing her hands on the woman's forehead. She shook her head. Kagome smiled and continued to walk forward towards the hut that Shippou was in. InuYasha and them followed closely behind.

"So, this is where they stayed?" Miroku asked, looking around to see the people of Kagome's village. They all seemed busy with they own but Miroku couldn't help but feel the pain of loosing those you care about. Sango grabbed onto the monk's hand.

"Miroku, Shippou...he's in there." Sango said, pointing to the hut. Miroku nodded following behind Kagome's independent trail.

Kagome entered the hut, revealing a sleeping injured fox kit, sleeping so unorthodoxly. Instantly, Kagome ran to Shippou's side, grabbing a hold of his hand and whispering quiet, grateful words in his ears. Telling him everything was going to be okay. InuYasha could only stare at the sight before him, it looked like mother and son. Torn apart for so long...

"...Kagome?" Shippou gasped out before realizing his pain and wincing. Kagome nodded, rubbing his hands against her cheek. Shippou's eyes began to tear. "...I'm so glad, you're safe."

"Oh, Shippou...you did well. Thank you for protecting everyone." Kagome said softly, holding onto Shippou's hands. Shippou chuckled lightly.

"...I'm finally able to be of use, huh?" Shippou breath out. Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"You have always been of use. You don't know how worried I was, once Kikyo told me about the news--"

"Kikyo?" Kagome nodded, turning to stare at Kikyo with a grateful expression. Kikyo only looked away.

"...She was the one that told me about what happened. She told me that her soul collectors sensed Naraku's presence at our village. I raced back, but it wasn't fast enough...by the time I reached the village, everything was destroyed, the town was abandoned...that was when I found Shisui...he told me you came up North..." Kagome told him and Shippou nodded.

"How's everyone doing?" Shippou asked, staring up the wooden roof. Kagome sighed in relief, that told Shippou that everyone was okay.

"I'm so proud of you Shippou." Kagome spoke, Shippou glanced at Kagome and smiled brightly.

"I couldn't believe it either, Kagome. Right when it happened, right when I put up that barrier, I was so scared. I thought of your smiling face. I thought of the villagers and suddenly my whole body burnt and I released every inch of power I had and the next thing...I created it! I did it!!" Shippou shouted happily staring again, at the wooden roof.

"...everyone's proud of you. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, just everyone! They are all here to see you..." Kagome whispered softly to Shippou, his cheeks burnt a bit but he still kept his smile.

"Thank you...mama." Shippou said gleefully as he turned to the entrance to find: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kikyo, along with the villagers staring at him.

InuYasha and Miroku walked up to him and InuYasha noogied him and Miroku patted his head. Shippou shouted for them to get off and Sango and Kagome giggled as the boys fought. This couldn't have been the happiest scene Kikyo has ever witnessed. The villagers all laughed in relief that everything was okay. Kagome glanced up and smiled thankfully at Kikyo, and in return...Kikyo smiled back. Kagome imaginarily shook her head too see if she was seeing things.

'_Shippou...this was all because of your determination. That's why you created the barrier...you thought of others besides yourself. You didn't think of being scared, you thought of protecting and in return...your powers returned that favor...I'm so proud of you Shippou...you just don't know._'

"Kagome...?" Shippou asked as he finally got out of InuYasha and Miroku's grasp.

"Yes, Shippou?" Kagome asked, smiling at her adopted son.

"Can you sing me my favorite lullaby?" And with that said, Kagome nodded but hesitated.

"...but there's no moonlight. It's morning, Shippou...do you still want me to sing it?" Kagome asked. Shippou still nodded, the childrens all came around her and sat down at her feet. She sat on Shippou's futon and Shippou was in her lap. Sango sat besides her and Kilala was on Sango's shoulders. Miroku, InuYasha, and Kikyo were standing besides the doors along with the other villagers.

_"Moonlight, why do you shine?_

_Is your rays trying to show us the path?_

_Are you trying to guide us?_

_Or are you watching over the world?"_

Kagome sanged her lullaby to Shippou and the villagers. They swayed back and forth, listening to the smooth, soft voice of their priestess. The priestess that they all grew to love...

_"Is the stars that float beside you your friends?_

_Or are you lonely as me?_

_Your light is all that I see..._

_...Keeping me warm."_

Shippou started to feel bags on his eyes as he heard his adopted mother's sweet and smooth voice. Every time he needed to sleep, she would sing him the moonlight lullaby. How was it that he can still be swayed by Kagome? He wasn't the little kid he though he still was...right?

_"When I stare up at you..._

_...All I see, is your moonlight._

_Shining down on me..._

_Are you lonely as me?"_

As she sanged, she looked around and saw everyone looking at her. She smiled a bit and felt the feeling of love around her. This lullaby was reaching out to everyone around her...as well as her. The moon was so filled with questions...

_"Moonlight, am I going to keep asking you questions?_

_Or will you answer me one night?_

_Please tell me, are you trying to guide us with your light?_

_...Or are you as lonely as me?"_

After Kagome finished, she glanced down to find Shippou sleeping. She hushed everyone out of the hut and tucked Shippou in. Kagome began to walk out of the hut, staring back she couldn't help but smile at his childish sleeping antics. She would come back to repatch his wounds, but as of now...he needed his rest.

He deserved it to the fullest...

...especially with that determination of his...

**DONE! FINISHED! JUST KIDDING. Yeah right. I still have a lot to do. HELLO!? Naraku is still in the picture, you'd think I'd end it there? If you did, you are a sore loser. (Sticks tongue out) Haha...just kidding. Wait for more update! R&R! Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

**-**_**Misstress Hanako**_


	8. Recollecting Of Togetherness

Moonlight Lullaby

月光の子守唄

_**Scroll Eight: Recollection Of Togetherness**_

Kikyo had pulled Kagome away from the villagers around nighttime. They were thankful that the fishing villagers allowed them to stay. Kagome had followed Kikyo to the outskirts of the village so no one would hear their conversation. Kikyo had asked Kagome to come with her, to a more secluded place to conversate and Kagome didn't hesitate to go. What she was more nervous about was, what Kikyo had to say...but she kept her cool.

As Kagome and Kikyo walked to an open field in the forest, Kagome looked around her surroundings. It was late at night and Kagome didn't know why but it didn't feel as nerve wracking to be out here with Kikyo as it use to be. Maybe because she knew Kikyo and InuYasha's true feelings.

"...Kagome. I assume you already concluded what I was going to be talking you to about?" Kikyo's monotonous voice was heard in the silence of the wind. Kagome shifted her brown chocolate eyes to be placed directly in Kikyo's black greyish ones. Kagome shook her head. "The reason I brought you out here was because of one circumstance...it is about InuYasha."

Kagome looked away. She didn't know how to respond...what was she going to say if Kikyo asked something personal? "I understand that you've seen my situation as well as InuYasha when we are around each other...it is that of no sexual intimacy." Kagome's face flushed and she was so wonderous on how Kikyo could be so straight forward.

"...Kikyo...I..Before..." Kagome didn't know where to start. She gulped loudly and began to try to convey the words clear enough for Kikyo to understand them. "Before...I use to be very envious of you two. He'd always run to you, no matter what. He didn't give a care if he hurted others feelings...You were and are so special in his heart. I really loved him Kikyo. That was why I was so envious. It was because in his heart, all he saw in me was you. I just wanted to be seen as me...not as Kikyo's reincarnation, not as just a mear mortal girl, but as me...Kagome Higurashi. I've always loathe you because people cared about you so much...saw you as just you. No one else..." Kagome stated, looking straight at Kikyo, directly eye to eye. "But, a few nights ago...I didn't mean to intrude on your soul, but I thought about your feelings, I thought about how you would feel...but couldn't come up with anything, so I searched through your soul since it was connected to mines...I began to realize, your emotions, your feelings, it's the same as mines as of now...I've realize how much we really are alike." Kikyo walked up to a tree and placed her palms on it softly.

"...I see." Kikyo said as she turned her gaze away. "Kagome...You are such a fool." Kagome gawked to the side, but stood up again. Her lips twitched a bit. "...Kagome, do you know that you are hurting yourself for no reason. InuYasha only feels obligated to me. He only holds me when I tell him to, talk to me when I say something, and care for me when I asks him to. He never does it on his own free will unless it is to force something." Kikyo looked at Kagome again. "I've come up with many conclusions as I traveled this journey with you. I never gotten to see who you really were. Never gotten the chance to judge you the way a person should be judged. From a far, I saw you as my reincarnaton, a weak mortal girl, without any strengths but with a lot of weaknesses, InuYasha being one of them. But as I've gotten to know the very being you are now, I've grown to realize that you are very much similar to me. Helping others in your own free will, smiling to children to reassure everything is okay, trying to be accepted into a place where you feel you don't belong. I've been through it all before, I've witness it...and now I'm reliving it through you."

Kagome looked down in shame. Was she so similar to Kikyo that she was being compared? "But that is not my point. My point is that; from seeing InuYasha now and remembering who he was back then, there was a drastic change. He's accepting himself and use to walking around besides jumping from tree to tree. I've concluded that you taught him that..." Kagome nodded.

Remembering when she told InuYasha how she wanted him to stay who he is. She accepted him because she wanted him to be happy...that was all she ever asked of him, and to be with him.

"...I have taken the task of letting InuYasha out of my grasp. Please let him know that when the battle comes, I'll show, but as of now, I'll send my soul collectors to guide you throughout the way. I give you InuYasha...please take care of him and give him the loves he needs from you." As Kikyo said that, her body faded and Kagome just stared at her empty traces.

"Kikyo?! Kikyo!!" Kagome didn't know what to say. Had she really heard that? Kagome grinned a bit, but then frowned...what if InuYasha still cares? What if he won't accept her?

**"I maybe obligated to Kikyo...my heart isn't."**

Kagome ran, ran to find InuYasha, wherever he was, calling out his name frantically. Trying to reach out to him the best she can. Looking around wildly, she found no traces of him. She sighed and sat down in the grass that to catch her breath.

"You called?" InuYasha plopped down beside her. Kagome almost shouted in surprised but let go of the breath she was holding in. She looked at him as he continued to stare at her, awaiting for her to answer him. She nodded. "What'd you need and why are you out here alone? Where's Kikyo?"

At the mention of Kikyo's name, Kagome looked away for a bit. She didn't know how to start...she just wanted to tell InuYasha that she loved him so much...but how? How was she going to explain Kikyo to him? How was he going to react? How was she to even start?

"...Kikyo, she..she left." Kagome said softly. InuYasha's eyes widen and he looked at Kagome with disbelief. "She told me to tell you that she would send soul collectors to guide us but she she won't show up until the final battle." Kagome tried not looking in his eyes.

"I don't understand? Why'd she do that?...Is she pursuing Naraku on her own?! I can't let her do that?!" InuYasha got up abruptedly and Kagome stared at him. She knew the somewhere in his heart, he still cared a great deal for Kikyo's safety. She looked down on the swiftly long grass and frowned.

'_Maybe what Kikyo said was wrong...Maybe he does love her._' Kagome thought to herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest. InuYasha shifted his gaze to Kagome. Why did she seem so sad? He sat back down to look at Kagome in the eyes.

"...W-What did Kikyo tell you?" InuYasha stammered, afraid Kikyo might have hurt Kagome. Kagome's eyes stared widely into InuYasha's.

"...alot of things." Kagome didn't know how to start. InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Alot of things? Like what?" InuYasha insisted, trying to get it out of Kagome.

"...InuYasha...that night, at the cliff...did you really choose Kikyo?" Kagome asked not daring to look at InuYasha. He just sat back down and stared up at the nightly sky.

"...I really didn't have a choice. Shippou suddenly took you away and I didn't get to even think about it. The next thing I knew was that Shippou flew away with you." InuYasha said softly. Kagome nodded.

"...Shippou had said he waited for you to come down, but you seemed to have waited too long and so he decided that you _had_chosen Kikyo." Kagome told him. InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed. Yeah, Shippou was right...by the time he would've decided, Kagome would've been long gone. "W-Who..do you choose now?" Kagome fisted a hand full of grass as she awaited his answer.

"Before..that was such a hard question to answer. It was because I loved you and Kikyo both..." Kagome's eyes widen. "But now, when I rethink everything and try to remember how I felt when you left...it's an easy answer." He moved closer to Kagome, grabbing her chin so she would look at him in the eyes. "...It's simple. I choose you, Kagome." Kagome's mouth hung low.

_"...It's simple. I choose you, Kagome."_That kept repeating in her mind as InuYasha bent down to kiss her delicately. Kagome hesitated but returned with an equal dominance. InuYasha's slick tongue licked her bottom lips, pleading for entrance to her mouth. Kagome reluctantly opened to tease him and he pushed his way through. Devouring everything he could taste in her mouth. Kagome placed her hands on the back of his head, pushing him to be closer to him. She moaned in ecstacy and he smelt her scent spike. It was intoxicating and InuYasha couldn't take it nomore. He pulled away to stare at her hazed lust-filled eyes. He pulled her into his arms and then jumped to a far distance.

He went to where he found water and stopped there. Dropping her roughly in the water. Kagome struggled to get up and not inhale water, InuYasha suddenly pounced on her, knees touching the bottom of the little pond and when he saw Kagome's wet body, he felt a pulse in between his legs. He groaned uncomfortably.

"...Kagome, you don't know how you make me feel..." InuYasha said, purposely rubbing his groin on her thigh as he reached down and grabbed her face. Roughly, he kissed her with passion and fury. It felt like the world had stopped as the two fought for dominance with their tongues. Kagome moaned dreadfully and InuYasha took that as encouragement and began nipping a her jawline. Then her earlobe. She arched her back instantly and InuYasha thought,

'_Ooh...got her there._' He smirked devilishly as he started sucking on her ears. Kagome didn't know why this reaction felt so god-damn pleasureable. It reminded her of when InuYasha and her were in Kaede's outskirt village. Kagome blushed a bit but forgot about it as InuYasha made his way down to her neck.

"Mmm...Inu...Yasha..." Kagome cried softly as InuYasha sucked on her collarbone, arching her back as her breasts through her haori touched his haori. InuYasha felt another pulse in between his legs. He groaned again and then began roughly taking off her haori, revealing her smooth delicate skin and her mounded breasts. Savoring this moment, he hesitantly grabbed a breasts in one of his hands and his head dipped down to sucking and lick on her other. Kagome arched her back, she wanted more. More... Her breath turned into pants as she felt herself leaking uncontrollably. InuYasha took this as a sign of pleasure. He smirked against her breasts. As she panted, her breasts bounced. Every in take of breath made a simple movement.

InuYasha switched sides as he wanted to give pleasure to the other side as well. He was only following his instinct as he should. His demon inside him was roaring and he had to fight to keep it under control. Kagome whined as InuYasha stopped his movements for a moment. He began taking off her obi and what was left was only her hakama and undergarments. Around her arms hung the haori. Kagome grabbed a full hand of InuYasha's hair and lifted him up so she could kiss him again. He complied and she began to rub his ears. He purred, vibrating onto her mouth.

Instantly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his groin on her opening. She panted a bit and InuYasha purred. He liked the feeling of her touch against his ears. He moaned into her lips as he began teasing her by pushing into her covered vagina. She already felt the pleasure and bit down on his tongue, causing him to to push into her very fast. Kagome moaned as she pulled back and started licking his ears. He went back to sucking her breasts and he playfully pushed into her, with hakamas on, of course. He moaned as he felt Kagome's hot slimy saliva on his ears.

"Kagome..." He managed to gasp out as he was sucking on her breasts. Playing with them both. He still kept his pace, pushing into her vagina playfully, fast but softly. Kagome panted and she felt herself release.

"InuYasha, faster, faster!" Kagome screamed out wildly and he did was he was told.

"URGH!" With that he released onto his pants and she released onto hers. He grabbed them and flipped them over, now she was on top. She looked like she just came from heaven. Kagome began to kiss him, starting off where he began. Pushing her tongue against his, trying to win this battle that he currently was dominating. After she pulled away and pushed her breasts into his face as she started licking and biting his ears. He sucking onto her breasts for the third time, also nipping at it. Kagome moaned, liking the pleasure that was sending throughout her body.

After Kagome finished with her demonstrations on his ears she went to his jawline, sucking on it tenderly, torturing him with her delicate hands as she began removing his haori. Sucking down from his jawline, she bit onto his collarbone. Nipping at it like a kitten. Her hands playing with his chest, stroking it lightly, causing shivers to go up his spine. Her opening at the top of his groin, he felt himself harden once more.

"...ugh...Ka...go...me.." He rolled his eyes to the back of his head in pleasure as Kagome continued sucking him from his chest, to his belly button. That was sure to leave some hickey's in the morning. Kagome finally reached down and untied his hakamas, his groin pointing out almost immediately. Kagome grabbed the tip of it as he shuddered with pleasure.

"Do you like that, InuYasha...?" Kagome's voice changed from the sweetness to a husky sexiness that made him go even harder, if possible. Kagome began licking the sides of it as he howled. She smirked and took it into her warm mouth, causing InuYasha to throw his head back, splashing water everywhere.

Kagome swirled her tongued around it, pumping into it. InuYasha grabbed onto her hair and started pushing it in and out, thrusting into her mouth. Kagome battled against it with her tongue while pumping. He then burst his seeds into her as he howled in pleasure once more. Kagome smirked as InuYasha switched them over.

"Your turn, love." He said with a dark voice. Kagome gulped a bit before allowing him to untie her hakama. He saw her beautiful slender legs and couldn't help but lift it up so he can lick them. Kagome shuddered as she felt InuYasha's warm tongue lick her legs. Her soft, smooth, and creamy legs. He licked her until she was cleaned, in which she already was, sucking her inner thigh, causing Kagome to spill. InuYasha smelt the scent and it was intoxicating him. He placed a finger on her clit and began rubbing it. Kagome instantly buckled herself and thrust forward. He smirked as he sucked on her other inner thigh.

He than placed a finger into her clit and started slowly pumping. This caused Kagome's body to tremble in the new found pleasure that pulsed throughout her entire body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she threw her head back. Forgetting that the water that surrounded them was splashing into her eyes. InuYasha kept thrusting into her with one finger, slower and slower. Kagome whined.

"InuYasha...pleased." She pleaded.

"Please what?" He eagerly insisted.

"Please..."

"I can't do what you want me to, if you aren't telling me what to do." He said, darkly. Kagome growled.

"Faster! Faster!!" Kagome shouted and he complied. Pushing his index faster and harder into her. She buckled against him and met his finger thrusts. "I'm coming! Ahh...!!" Kagome shrieked as InuYasha pumped even faster. And then she finally released the fluid she felt from her vagina. "Urghh..." Kagome grunted as she slung back. InuYasha smiled as he crawled up onto her.

"...are you ready for this, Kagome?" He asked, needing to be reassured that she was able to take it. She looked at him, pleading for a kiss and his did. Gave her the sweet, passionate kiss she'd asked for. Not just because she asked for it, it was because he loves her...he'd do anything for her. She nodded, feeling ready to fit him inside her. "...it may hurt a bit. Just tell me when you are ready."

"...ready." Kagome said and she lifted her legs to his shoulders and he readjusted so he can go into her, he slammed into her and she felt her barriers rip. Her tears began racing down and he kissed them away.

"Don't worry, Kagome...I'm here." He whispered lovingly to her. Trying to stop his love's tears. "It'll be alright, darling..." Kagome grabbed him and kissed him deeply, assuring him she was adjusted to his side. He began to pump into her slowly. She met his thrusts. His sweat glistened on his back as her nails racked on it.

"InuYasha...faster, harder, faster..." Kagome pleaded. He did what he was told and pumped into her faster, harder, anything for her. He kissed her as she buckled against him and pushed herself into him as he did her. He grunted as he felt her walls closed in on him.

"Kagome..." He moaned and she moaned his name. They were at a very speedy rate, meeting in at least eighty miles per hour. Kagome cried out as she felt herself coming towards the end. InuYasha grunted loudly. "I'm coming, Kagome!!"

"InuYasha!!" Kagome cried out breathlessly. He held onto her tight as he pounded into her hard. She gripped onto his shoulder blades. And with that one final moment, he released into her. She finally came and both were brought down, he fell ontop of her and she melted against him.

InuYasha looked at the conditions they were in, their clothes clung onto them and they were in a shallow pond. Their bodies must have absorbed a lot of water. He got up and scooped Kagome into his arms. Kagome looked up at him wearily and smiled. He went down and kissed her tenderly. He grabbed their clothes and placed it on them both. He went back into the village and snucked into an empty hut. Undressing them both, he got into the covers of the futon, trying to regain warmth with her by his side. She looked at him, tiredly.

"..InuYasha...I think I've just become the happiest woman of my entire life." Kagome whispered to him. He just hushed her with his lips.

"...No, Kagome I've become the happiest man." He said as he held onto her naked body close. kagome leaned in, if possible.

"...Do you think, we'll make it out alive?" Kagome asked, voice trembling.

"If not, we'll savor this moment, love." InuYasha responded, gripping onto her tightly. "...I love you, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you. We'll live life happily after this. Get married, have children, grow old together, make love to each other every night, no matter what! We've got to live through this...our lives, our children's lives...everything is at sake, right now...I wouldn't bear it if we didn't make it. But if we didn't at least we had this moment to remember...!!" InuYasha practically shouted as Kagome's eyes glistened. She nodded as she leaned her head onto his collarbone.

"...I-I love you, InuYasha. I'm afraid we'll be torn apart. If I don't make it through this...please find another. Keep yourself happy and--" She was cut off by his lips.

"Nonsense, Idiot! Stop doubting!! We'll make it through this!!" InuYasha said holding onto her as tight as possible. "I won't let you go!!" Kagome's eyes soften and she nodded.

"I feel the same." InuYasha looked into her eyes and smiled, this was the woman he fell in love with...

**OMG! Long chapter...took me forever to write that lemon. Hehe...aw, it's coming to an end? Or is it not?? Hm...we'll just have to wait and see. I'm predicting two more chapters...Aw, it's going to be so sad. **

**-**_**Misstress Hanako**_


	9. God's Will Of Fighting

Moonlight Lullaby

月光の子守唄

_**Scroll Nine: God's Will Of Fighting**_

InuYasha awoke with a naked Kagome sleeping besides him, cuddling to him closely. Kikyo's soul collectors were flying above them and he shook Kagome a bit. Kagome looked up and somehow, she felt like this may be the last time, she would spend in InuYasha's arms. After getting dressed properly, they both got out of the hut to find the sun didn't even rise yet. Kagome decided that it was time to go get Miroku and Sango.

"Sango, Miroku...I think it's time for us to leave." Kagome said as she got into the hut that they were resting in. Both were already up and getting ready. Sango nodded, eyebrows furrowed and Miroku tightened the beads that held onto his wind tunnel. Shippou came in slowly and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome looked down at her adopted son. "Shippou..."

He stared at his adopted mother, eyes never leaving hers. "I want to go too." Kagome's eyes widen. She shook her head. He protested. "Why not?! I can defend you all with my barrier! I know how to use it!! Please Kagome!!" Kagome patted his head and squatted down.

"...Shippou, this is serious. That was by luck, you never know what will happen...I can't risk you being out there. I want you to stay here and protect these villagers. Do you hear me?" Kagome asked nicely. Shippou's angry tears rolled down.

"I don't want to loose you, mama." Shippou admitted, knuckles rubbing off his tears. Kagome smiled sadly.

"...You won't Shippou. I promise that InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and I will make it back safely, alright?" Kagome said, reassuring the twelve year old. He just nodded and hugged her goodbye. "Now, you take care of the villagers. I'm counting on you, Shippou." Kagome walked out the door.

Shippou grabbed onto Sango's sleeve for a moment. Sango looked down at the fox kit and smiled sadly. She kissed the little guy on the cheek and walked out. Miroku bent down so he was eye to eye with him.

"Shippou, you are now a grown teenager. More like a man, you protected a whole village...So now, be strong and be brave. We'll come back, rest a sure...protect the village with your life. Kagome's counting on you as well as the rest of us. Wish us luck my little friend." Miroku said and lightly hugged the boy and got up to go.

Naraku smirked devilishly as he stared outside the window of his castle. Kikyo was now guiding them to him. He liked that idea...he loosened his barrier, it was time he'd get this over with. Kagome and her jewel shards will be combined with him in no time. Naraku felt his entire body pulse and his eyes turned purple. He chuckled darkly...awaiting for his little possy to come to him.

Kouga, the wolf prince's nose caught the wiff of Naraku's scent and flared towards the direction he smelt it coming from. His wolf pack turned to look at him with a questioning look before realizing that scent. They all ran after Kouga. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other with a worried expression before running after.

After all these years, Kouga had realize that Kagome was really in love with the mutt. So he decided he would back off...maybe one day, when she realized he was the one, she would come to him. He looked like he was in deep thought. One time, while he was traveling the lands of the InuYasha forest, he caught her scent, but it was fading already so he decided not to go after it.He was sadden to know that Kagome really like InuYasha...and he couldn't go against it. He respected her wishes and would always be here for the young beautiful woman.

Kagome was a one of a kind human being and the only human being he'll ever stick to actually falling in love with. He loved her, no denying it, but a few years back, she had told him how she felt. He was hurt, but he didn't hesitate to give her the jewels that were in his legs. After that encounter, he never saw her again...maybe, this was the real battle, would he see his beautiful Kagome here?

As he ran, he smelt Kagome's scent, but it was mixed with InuYasha's and that's when he knew...she really was serious. He also smelt their other companions and ran faster. So they knew about Naraku's barrier loosening also?

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala had followed Kikyo's soul stealers to a barrier where it evaporated from the heavy miasma of Naraku's. InuYasha looked at the gang and they all shook their heads. Kagome gulped quickly and concentrated her powers directly on the barrier that was around his castle. She pushed her spiritual energy alongside the invisible wall. As she was about to throw her power,

"Kagome!!" Kagome stopped and the gang looked out to see Kouga and his wolf gang running up to them.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha looked annoyed and grabbed onto Kagome's waist, roughly. Kagome blushed a deep red and shifted her gaze to him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome glared a bit. He just held onto her protectively. Kouga just chuckled lightly, still finding InuYasha the immature dog boy.

"Very amusing, mutt, but I'm not here to play your jealous games. I'm here to fight Naraku." Kouga said. "Though, I would've love to tell you to keep your hands off Kagome, it seems that your hands have gotten too out of hand for me to say that, right?" InuYasha blushed a bit as well as Kagome.

"Enough, of this! We've gotten important business to deal with right now." Sango said rubbing her temples.

"He has such a good way of words..." Miroku frowned. Sango eyed him and he looked a way, daring not to look at her..

Sesshoumarou stood at the edge of the hill side, looking over a the direction in which he believed was Naraku's castle. There around the barrier, he saw InuYasha and his little companions as well as Kouga and his. Sesshoumarou knew Kagome was going to break the barrier and just waited for her to.

Kagome threw a blast of energy towards the barrier and opened a large whole into it. Everyone's eyes widen as Kagome turned around, glaring at them all. They looked puzzled, why was she giving them that stare?

"What are you all still waiting for?! It's only temporary!!" Kagome shouted. They all were snapped out of their dazed and ran inside. Kagome turned to find it almost closing. She wouldn't make it in time. Kagome's eyes widen, she just had to try and hold it longer for everyone. She took out an arrow and shot right through it.

"Kagome!!" InuYasha shouted, trying to grab onto her hand. Suddenly in a swift of light, a white blur grabbed onto Kagome and she was instantly in the barrier on the other side. Kagome looked dizzy but as she glanced, she saw the demon lord.

"Sesshoumarou!!" Kagome shouted, smiling. His eyebrows twitched a bit as he set her down.

"We must hurry." With no time at all, he started running. Kagome was grabbed onto by InuYasha, Kouga and his gang were all running on foot, while Sango and Miroku rode onto Kilala. Kagome looked behind her.

'_Where was Kikyo?_' Kagome thought. She gripped onto InuYasha's shoulders as he looked around quickly. He smiled to her, reassuring her everything would be alright. Kagome nodded and furrowed her eyebrows. This maybe the battle of their lives!

Sesshoumarou, InuYasha, Kouga, and his wold gang ran as fast as they could to reach the castle that was covered in Naraku's eveil miasma. Suddenly out of nowhere, on the ground that use to have dead soldiers...all woke up.

"Kagura!!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome wasn't going to let anything get in their way. No! Not when they were so close.

She took out her bows, more than at least two packs were with her. Each containing about twenty five. Overall, she only had fifty arrows with her. Would it help her last through it all? Kagome counted how much was infront of InuYasha. Around ten.

"InuYasha, keep going!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha looked at her with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? There's like ten out there! I can't run through them all unless you aren't on my back!!" InuYasha shouted back.

"Just do as I say! Trust me!!" Kagome shouted again and InuYasha did. He ran, hoping Kagome was right...trusting her.

Kagome adjusted her bows and quickly took three out, shooting them perfectly. In about five seconds, all ten that was in InuYasha's way were gone. InuYasha's eyes widen...'_When did Kagome get so good?_' Kagome looked back to see Sesshoumarou and the other's still fending their's off. Sesshoumarou had no problem, with his acid hands, he ran through them quick but Kouga and them had to fight them off. Kagome shot a few more arrows so they would be able to fight less.

InuYasha and Sesshoumarou kepted on going. Once Sesshoumarou saw Kagura, he ran infront of her and grabbed her by her neck. Her eyes widened in fear a bit and Sesshoumarou pitied the incarnation. He squeezed the womans neck without any concerns to her health. Out of nowhere, Kohaku's weapon flinged out at Sesshoumarou, making him drop Kagura. InuYasha put Kagome down.

"Hmm, it seems that you still have your mortal girlfriend." Kagura choked rubbing her neck a bit. She stared softly into Sesshoumarou's eyes. He just continued to give her the same cold expression.

"Tell me, Kagura, where is Naraku?" Sesshoumarou demanded eagerly. Kagura glared at him as she stared at the rest. With no seconds to spare, she disappeared. Kohaku was about to pounce onto Sesshoumarou when Sango's boomerang came out and hit him.

"Everyone, go! This is my battle against my brother!!" Sango shouted, Miroku placed his hands on her shoulder.

"...My dear Sango." Miroku said as he kissed her. She felt tears fall but she nodded for him to continue. And at that he started to take leave. Kohaku was about to attack Miroku when Sango came and hit him.

"Kohaku...we end this here." Sango said as she watched her friends go. She felt sadden but she promises, she'll catch up to them. "This is the will of fighting...no matter who you are up against! You must fight to the fullest!!" Sango shouted as she ran towards Kohaku...

**The final battle gets near...sorry for making it so quick. I'll revise it if you guys don't like it? Tell me. I'll update soon. I'm not very good with fighting scenes...XD Well, R&R! Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

**-**_**Misstress Hanako**_


End file.
